worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
F-15E Strike Eagle
Background The McDonnell Douglas (now Boeing) F-15E Strike Eagle is an all-weather multirole fighter, derived from the McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle. The F-15E was designed in the 1980s for long-range, high speed interdiction without relying on escort or electronic warfare aircraft. United States Air Force (USAF) F-15E Strike Eagles can be distinguished from other U.S. Eagle variants by darker camouflage and conformal fuel tanks mounted along the engine intakes. The Strike Eagle has been deployed for military operations in Iraq, Afghanistan, and Libya. During these operations the F-15E has carried out deep strikes against high-value targets, combat air patrols, and providing close air support for coalition troops. It has also seen action in later conflicts and has been exported to several countries. Model Type - F-15E Strike Eagle Class - Strike Fighter Crew - 2 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 200 Main Body/fuselage 550 Wings (2) 180 Tailplanes (2) 120 Engines (2) 270 AR - 11 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 22cal pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 2.5 at high altitude, mach 1.2 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 1500km Altitude - 20 000m (65 000 feet) Statistics Height - 5.6m Length - 19.4m Width - 13.1m Weight - 36.7 tons maximum, 14.3 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2× Pratt & Whitney F100-229 afterburning turbofans Cost - 31.1 million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 20mm Vulcan cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 1200m Damage - 6d6x10sdc per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 26 bursts Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Hardpoints (8, 2 per wing, 4 main body) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - Each Pylon can carry: 1 light HE air to air missile or 1 HE air to air missile or 1 HE air to ground missile or 3 light HE bombs or 2 HE bombs or 1 heavy HE bomb. Bonuses - NA bonuses and penalities use vehicle combat training and combat flying if applicable +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 7 Systems of Note Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200 miles ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect the F-14 Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - Range 500km, can boosted via satellite relay. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. References Used Wikipedia